


Caribu

by Drafter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Kurapika achou que a ilha traria respostas para aquietar seus pesadelos constantes. Planejou cuidadosamente uma incursão na vã esperança de encontrar vida. Mas encontrou apenas a morte.
Kudos: 1





	Caribu

**Author's Note:**

> **Caribu  
> **  
>  _subs. masc._  
>  Cervídeo de grande porte que habita a tundra e florestas boreais.

O motor falhou duas vezes antes de finalmente engatar em um zumbido alto e constante. A pequena embarcação começou a se afastar do porto, cortando o oceano gelado e trazendo alguns respingos para o ombro de Kurapika. As gotas deslizaram pela jaqueta impermeável e ele fechou o zíper, sentindo o vento frio aumentar junto com a velocidade do barco. O sol, apesar de alto, estava fraco naquele dia. O céu cobria-se por uma fina camada de neblina que deixava toda a paisagem em tons de cinza, nem claro nem escuro: apenas uma palheta de cores insípida e monótona. Ali, tão ao norte, o verão era apenas uma versão menos gelada do inverno — esse sim com características glaciais.

Quase uma hora havia se passado quando ele finalmente avistou a parede de rocha maciça dando os primeiros contornos da ilha. O pequeno barco à motor teria que contornar pelo lado leste para conseguir atracar na praia de cascalhos, a única parte da ilha por onde se conseguia alcançar do mar. 

As paredes de rocha se estendiam por quase todo o comprimento da costa, dando ares de fortaleza à ilha. Os rochedos margeavam os dois lados e os platôs dominavam quase toda a geografia do lugar, ornados por uma espessa floresta boreal. A única exceção era um vale, estreito e comprido, que serpenteava em direção ao meio da ilha e começava na praia de cascalhos. Os mesmos pinheiros que ocupavam as encostas também ladeavam o vale — que em muitos pontos transformava-se em bosque, cobrindo a trilha e deixando a paisagem perigosamente igual demais.

Kurapika nunca antes na sua vida havia posto os pés naquela ilha, no entanto todas as suas características haviam sido meticulosamente estudadas e agora estavam pregadas em seu cérebro. Ele refez mentalmente, pela terceira vez aquela manhã, o caminho que havia traçado para si mesmo durante a sua expedição. Exploraria o vale, acamparia na clareira localizada cerca de 32 quilômetros da costa, e faria o caminho reverso no dia seguinte, percorrendo uma trilha alternativa. “Se ainda for necessário,” ele se lembrou. Havia nele a fagulha de esperança de encontrar o que buscava já no primeiro dia. Era a mesma fagulha que o deixara acordado nas últimas cinco noites, o fizera decorar em detalhes a geografia de uma ilha remota e seguir viagem para um dos pontos mais ao norte do planeta.

— Chegamos — anunciou o timoneiro.

O barco diminuiu a velocidade e chocou-se contra os cascalhos. O condutor da embarcação pulou para a ilha arrastando uma corda, que prendeu na maior pedra angular que conseguiu encontrar. As ondas batiam com certa violência na orla.

Kurapika esperou o homem concluir a amarra para pegar a mochila de lona que havia trazido e subir a murada do barco. Desceu para a ilha, sentindo a água gelada alcançar seus sapatos. O vento trazido com a maresia era ainda mais gelado.

— Obrigado — e Kurapika estendeu a mão em um cumprimento — Me busque amanhã neste mesmo horário. Terá o restante do pagamento quando eu estiver de volta ao continente.

O homem coçou suas barbas grossas com a mãos calejada e o cumprimentou de volta. Tinha cobrado o dobro do que Kurapika tinha pretendido gastar naquela travessia para o levar até ali, mas ao menos parecia experiente. E tinha sido o único a aceitar o trabalho, o que o havia deixado sem muitas opções.

O timoneiro desamarrou a corda presa na pedra e subiu de volta para a embarcação. O barco balançava perigosamente com a maré, mas o homem parecia não notar. Ele recolheu a corda e começou a dar partida no motor. Kurapika o deu as costas para encarar a ilha que planejava explorar pelas próximas 24 horas.

— Ei! — o homem gritou por cima do ronco do motor — Não deve se afastar demais da orla.

Kurapika se virou, curioso.

— Se entrar demais no vale, não vai voltar a tempo — o homem continuou.

— Agradeço o conselho, mas eu vim preparado. Se preocupe apenas em estar aqui aman-

— Só estou falando que essa ilha é traiçoeira — o homem interrompeu — e eu não quero ficar sem meu pagamento.

Kurapika se calou por um instante. 

— Não vai ficar — se limitou a dizer.

O barqueiro não falou mais nada. Com a destreza típica dos marinheiros versados em anos de navegação, manobrou a embarcação ignorando as ondas altas que batiam no casco e zarpou na direção contrária, deixando a espuma do mar para trás. Kurapika ainda permaneceu parado na praia, olhando o barco sumir com velocidade no horizonte, até ser resumido a um zumbido distante.

Ele entendia a cautela do barqueiro. Em seus inúmeros estudos sobre a ilha, se deparou com algumas notícias de aventureiros que almejavam conquistar os paredões de rocha do lugar e preparavam expedições de escaladas. A maioria, senão todos, sofria com a baixa visibilidade e as condições climáticas da região e equipes de resgate precisavam ser acionadas. Pouquíssimos eram resgatados com vida. Alguns sofriam acidentes fatais. Mas muitos simplesmente desapareciam, seus corpos nunca sequer tendo sido encontrados, nem mesmo por helicópteros. Mas Kurapika não teria esse problema. Não planejava escalar os platôs.

E com a determinação de quem não tem nada a perder, Kurapika deixou as águas frias do oceano para trás e começou a se afastar da praia. A entrada do vale era logo adiante.

(…)

Desde o dia em que Kurapika tomou conhecimento do massacre do seu clã, uma enchente de sensações e pensamentos passaram a comandar sua existência. Foi da dor à raiva, da confusão ao desejo de vingança. De desnorteado, se transformou em um hunter escrupuloso, detalhista e extremamente focado. Tinha duas missões: reunir os olhos de seus familiares e amigos Kurta; e destruir aqueles que causaram aquela desgraça. Quase nada o tirava desse caminho.

Ao menos era isso o que ele deixava que os outros soubessem.

Se Kurapika já era reservado com seus assuntos particulares — ele podia contar nos dedos de uma mão a quantidade de pessoas que realmente sabiam de tais pormenores — era ainda mais quando se tratava de especulações e teorias que não podia provar.

A Ilha era uma delas.

Há alguns anos, uma ideia se formou na cabeça de Kurapika. Era mais um desejo do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele conseguiu o contorcer de tal modo que o desejo virou uma possibilidade, ainda que remota. 

A ideia de que alguém havia conseguido escapar e sobreviver ao massacre.

Foram anos coletando evidências e aprimorando essa teoria, muitas vezes alimentada por boatos sem a menor credibilidade. Kurapika então se dedicou a investigar todo tipo de indício. Passou a identificar padrões em sobreviventes de eventos traumatizantes e a olhar com outros olhos notícias que antes teriam passado despercebidas. Dava um jeito de conseguir acesso a corpos de indigentes em hospitais de cidades diversas apenas para se certificar que aquele não era um Kurta desgarrado. E quando se sentiu cansado de visitar necrotérios, sua mente febril percebeu que estava procurando no lugar errado.

Sobrevivente nenhum estaria morando em algum centro urbano. Se alguém sobrevivera — e conseguira se manter vivo até hoje — teria sido somente tendo feito o que os Kurta faziam de melhor: se escondendo.

Os Kurta viveram escondidos por séculos. Sua condição peculiar havia sido motivo para muitas perseguições no passado, e o clã entendeu que não havia lugar para ele junto a outras comunidades. O isolamento se tornou sinônimo de sobrevivência. A necessidade os transformou em verdadeiros especialistas em auto-suficiência.

Sua atenção, portanto, se voltou para os lugares isolados. Florestas, ilhas, desertos, ou até mesmo qualquer vilarejo fora do mapa, escondido dos olhos do mundo. Chegou até mesmo a cogitar Meteor City, mas descartou a ideia. Não apenas era populosa demais, como também lar dos responsáveis pelo massacre. Seria arriscado, para não dizer tolo, se esconder por lá.

A Ilha de Goreng havia atraido seu interesse cerca de dois meses atrás. Em sua incessante busca por relatos ou qualquer migalha de informação, chegaram a seu ouvidos boatos de que alguém havia sido avistado na ilha. O local era inabitado há mais de 200 anos, quando uma antiga civilização se extinguiu sem motivo aparente. Ninguém do continente — o pais de Tulum, que tinha jurisdição territorial sobre a ilha — havia visitado o lugar nos últimos anos. Ao menos ninguém que ele tivesse notícia. A dificuldade de acesso era geralmente o motivo. A neblina constante deixava a região com baixa visibilidade, um problema para embarcações ou mesmo helicópteros. Os enormes rochedos davam ao lugar um ar inóspito, e fora alguns poucos aficionados por rapel, montanhismo e outros esportes do tipo, ninguém tinha interesse em se aventurar por lá. Claro, e ainda havia os superticiosos que consideravam a ilha amaldiçoada, lar de espíritos malignos e toda sorte de coisas. Nada que devesse ser levado a sério.

Todos esses fatores, Kurapika concluiu, faziam de Goreng um lugar perfeito para uma pessoa habilidosa se esconder. O que fez, no entanto, com que ele finalmente batesse o martelo e incluísse uma expedição à Ilha em seus planos foram os relatos da passagem de um forasteiro nas vilas pesqueiras de Tulum. As vilas eram pequenas, sossegadas, e qualquer pessoa de fora inevitavelmente chamava a atenção. Os relatos eram inconsistentes, mas todos convergiam no mesmo ponto: a aparência do estrangeiro era muito diferente de qualquer coisa que já tinham visto.

“Diferente como?” Kurapika pressionou. Mas ninguém soube explicar ao certo. 

Aquilo foi o bastante para merecer de Kurapika uma investigação in loco. O máximo que poderia acontecer seria ter que voltar para casa de mãos vazias, como já tinha ocorrido tantas outras vezes. O frio da ilha também o assustava um pouco: ele não estava acostumado com temperaturas tão baixas, que mesmo no verão não alcançavam dois dígitos. Mas isso era contornável.

Os riscos, ele ponderou, eram baixos comparados ao possível resultado positivo daquela jornada. Remotamente possível, era verdade, mas ainda assim possível. E isso por si só já era o bastante.

Kurapika parou de caminhar para encarar bem a paisagem a sua frente. Já estava há uns bons metros da praia, o barulho do oceano agora soando como um som distante e esquecido. Uma fumaça de vapor saía de sua boca e nariz cada vez que respirava e ele desejou ter trazido uma jaqueta mais grossa.

Ele abriu a mochila e dela tirou uma tira vermelha de tecido. Amarrou a faixa em uma pequena árvore na entrada do vale, marcando assim sua passagem por ali. Kurapika costumava confiar em seu senso de direção, mas a paisagem do meio da ilha, muito fechada e, portanto, muito parecida, acabou exigindo que ele tomasse precauções extras. Ali a vegetação ainda era esparsa, mas isso logo mudaria.

Seguiu em frente com atenção máxima no ambiente ao redor. Esperava a qualquer momento encontrar indícios de presença humana na trilha, ainda que ínfimas, e isso, ele pensou, seria crucial.

(…)

Fez os cinco primeiros quilômetros em pouco mais de uma hora e meia. O caminho tinha sido fácil, sem declives e com uma trilha clara. Os cedros e juníperos começavam a infestar o caminho e ele decidiu amarrar mais uma faixa em uma árvore próxima. A partir dali, no entanto, sua marcação teria que ser mais frequente.

A trilha seguia por uma descida, quase como um canyon entre os dois paredões de rocha. Até aquele momento, não havia visto nada que indicasse vida humana, mas era cedo demais para tirar conclusões. Teria pelo menos mais 27 quilômetros dentro do vale — e muitas horas pela frente — para fazer suas investigações. Ali, na trilha a céu aberto, apenas algumas aves e insetos o faziam companhia, se comunicando eventualmente com um chiado ou outro.

Iniciou a descida com cuidado, apesar dela não ser íngreme. A cada passo, lhe parecia que os pinheiros, até então confinados nas encostas dos rochedos, se multiplicavam também pela trilha, deixando o caminho mais fechado. Mais alguns quilômetros e sequer teria uma trilha para se guiar.

Prestando atenção por onde pisava, Kurapika de repente estancou, de tal modo que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Na sua frente, à direita, havia a pegada de um animal.

Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar, a mão agora segurando firme um dos pinheiros, enquanto ele analisava a pegada. Estava parcialmente apagada, mas ainda parecia fresca. Era feita de quatro partes: duas grandes e curvadas na frente, se encarando, e duas pequenas, justamente as partes mais apagadas, em baixo das maiores.

Olhando ao redor, achou outra pegada idêntica um pouco adiante, e mais nada. A terra estava revolta e, de alguma forma, não trazia mais nada além daquele par impresso no chão. Ao todo, cada uma não devia ter mais do que 15 centímetros de extensão.

Kurapika continuou parado, confuso. Vasculhou na memória todas as informações que havia digerido sobre a ilha, mas nenhuma documentação jamais falava sobre a existência de mamíferos ou grandes animais por ali. As espécies que antes existiam ou haviam imigrado para o continente muitas décadas atrás ou estavam totalmente extintas. O que mais, dentre tudo que havia estudado sobre o lugar, estava desatualizado?

Redobrou o cuidado ao seguir adiante, mais devagar dessa vez. Seus olhos se prendiam ao chão, ansiosos por encontrar mais algo fora do comum, e ao mesmo tempo temerosos por se dar conta de que podia estar pisando em um território mais desconhecido do que imaginava. A descida era prolongada e as árvores se fechavam tanto que ele mal conseguia enxergar alguns metros a frente. Sua jaqueta raspava nos galhos mais baixos e ele precisava manter as mãos à frente para proteger o rosto e abrir o caminho.

Então um frio correu por sua espinha — e na mesma hora ele soube que aquilo nada tinha a ver com a temperatura. Era uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo seguido ou vigiado. Ele interrompeu a descida inicialmente, mas logo descartou o pressentimento. Seus ouvidos eram treinados e sua percepção estava aflorada aquele dia, aflorada o suficiente para saber — e não sentir — se alguém o estivesse espiando. Imaginou que fosse a solidão lhe pregando uma peça. Ou que as pegadas no chão o tivessem impressionado demais.

Foi quando um barulho à esquerda o chamou atenção. Ele parou, silenciando seus passos para se focar na origem do som. A princípio, lhe soou como galhos finos sendo quebrados, talvez pisoteados. Seu coração disparou. Estava certo de que encontraria alguém.

Ficou inerte pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Aguardou, com medo de que se mexesse um só centímetro, perderia algum detalhe do que estava por vir. O mesmo som surgiu novamente. Um ruído seco, dessa vez mais como o de um casco, um pouco amaciado pelas folhas e a grama do chão, seguidos de um clique. A cada passo, um clique. Estava próximo, bem próximo, e ele agora podia ouvir o roçar prolongado das agulhas dos pinheiros.

Kurapika virou a cabeça lentamente em direção ao barulho. Um caribu o olhava entre as árvores. Estava imóvel, a cabeça erguida com o pescoço ereto. Tinha os olhos escuros, a pelagem grossa, marrom e de pequenas manchas brancas, altura de pouco mais de um metro. A galhada era enorme, subindo em ramos aveludados por pelo menos mais meio metro acima da cabeça.

Kurapika o encarou de volta, consciente dos seus movimentos. Manteve a respiração controlada, devagar, apesar da surpresa que tinha diante dos olhos. Certamente pertenciam a ele as pegadas vistas há pouco. Lentamente, tocou na própria jaqueta sem fazer alarde, procurando os contornos do par de shurikens que havia trazido consigo. Decidira não levar nenhuma arma de fogo naquela jornada, mas, como medida extra de cautela, os shurikens e uma navalha automática tinham ido com ele. Não pretendia ferir o animal, mas poderia distraí-lo ou afugentá-lo se fosse preciso.

O caribu continuou o olhando mais um tempo, um tempo que Kurapika considerou estranhamente intimidante. Havia algo naquele olhar que o deixava irrequieto. Era como se o caribu soubesse o que ele fora fazer ali e estivesse julgando suas ações. Kurapika não era especialista em comportamento animal, mas tinha um certo conhecimento por ter crescido em uma vila no meio da floresta, e ele começou a se perguntar se era normal para um cervídeo um olhar tão prolongado.

Havia também um cheiro esquisito no ar, algo que ele não sabia se era do caribu ou não, ou sequer quando havia começado. Quando se deu conta, já estava sentindo. Era um cheiro de mofo, ou decomposição, como de um animal morto — o que não fazia sentido vir do caribu, que Kurapika sabia ser herbívoro. Ou pelo menos ele achava que sabia. A própria presença do animal naquela ilha escapava totalmente a razão, logo, o que sabia ele, afinal?

Cauteloso, Kurapika deu um passo para trás. Observou a reação do caribu, que meramente mexeu as orelhas. Andou mais um pouco de costas, um passo por vez, cuidando para não tropeçar e cair na ladeira de árvores. O caribu então piscou os olhos, virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a lateral e foi embora, sumindo num instante entre os pinheiros e arbustos. O som das pegadas e o clique que o animal fazia ao andar o acompanharam, e Kurapika esperou alguns segundos até o barulho morrer entre as folhagens. O silêncio imperou novamente.

O encontro não durara nem mais do que dois ou três minutos, mas tinha sido o suficiente para deixar Kurapika desconcertado. As paranoias da sua cabeça voltaram a lhe atormentar, mas ele as enxotou uma a uma, atribuindo seu estremecimento ao frio daquele ar parado e à fome que começava a rondar. Chacoalhou o rosto, fazendo o sangue circular e agarrou mais forte a alça da mochila. Decidiu prender mais uma faixa vermelha nas proximidades, marcando o local onde avistara as pegadas e o animal. Voltando-se para frente, olhou para a solidão daquela mata fechada, engoliu em seco e se perguntou pela primeira vez o que diabos ele fora fazer ali.

(…)

A água estava gelada no toque com a boca. O sol, ainda escondido pelas nuvens, não tinha sido forte o suficiente para aquecer os cantis de alumínio que havia trazido. Mas apesar do frio ambiente, a água fresca lhe caiu bem. Kurapika havia caminhado ininterruptamente pelas últimas horas e o cansaço começava a subir rastejante pelas pernas.

Não havia mais encontrado o caribu nem nenhum outro animal. Por vezes ainda olhava sorrateiramente pelo ombro ou interrompia a caminhada por alguns instantes ao ouvir o menor ruído que fosse para evitar ser surpreendido novamente. Mas desde então, apenas pequenos insetos o acompanharam pelo vale, além de um ou outro pássaro se fazendo ouvir ao longe.

Também não encontrou mais nenhuma pegada pelo caminho, nem humana nem de outro mamífero. A terra, seca e coberta por folhagens, parecia intocada, quase virgem, quanto mais ele se aprofundava no bosque de coníferas. A trilha havia sumido horas atrás, e agora ele utilizava apenas o seu senso de navegação, além do auxílio de uma pequena bússola, para se guiar. O celular, como havia imaginado, continuava sem sinal: o telefone ficara completamente sem uso ainda durante a viagem de barco, já que as redes do continente tinham um alcance limitado.

O relógio de pulso indicava que passava das 8 horas da noite. Não fosse isso, teria certa dificuldade em predizer o horário, já que naquela região do planeta os dias eram longos durante o verão. Supunha que teria pelo menos mais 3 horas de claridade — ou quase isso, considerando o céu nublado que não havia mudado nem um pouco sequer desde que havia chegado na ilha. Ao menos, ele pensou, as noites seriam curtas.

Aos poucos, as árvores fechadas começaram a se espaçar. Os galhos que antes arranhavam a jaqueta e calça de Kurapika agora permitiam que respirasse, e ele sabia que a clareira estava chegando perto. Havia analisado tantas imagens de satélite do lugar que o mapa da ilha estava quase impresso em sua mente.

Os pinheiros agora davam lugar a arbustos menores, até desaparecerem completamente. A grama foi ficando rala, deixando a terra crua a mostra. Logo à sua frente, uma área irregular aparecia descoberta, um descampado de talvez quatro ou cinco metros onde o solo parecia árido demais para fazer brotar qualquer coisa. Por um instante, aquilo pareceu ligeiramente não-natural, como se algo ou alguém tivesse causado o desmatamento naquela parte. Naqueles cinco metros de espaço aberto, nenhuma árvore, arbusto, musgo ou qualquer outra vegetação crescia, dando ao lugar uma aparência desoladora.

Kurapika ficou parado na entrada da clareira, olhando para cada centímetro do lugar. Largou a mochila no chão e procurou pela barraca retrátil que havia trazido. O solo ali era duro, bem mais duro do que entre as árvores, e ele teve certa dificuldade em fazer com que todas as estacas que prendiam a barraca se fincassem no chão. Quando terminou de montar o abrigo, pensou em fazer uma fogueira para esquentar alguma das comidas enlatadas que havia trazido. O cansaço, no entanto, pediu que esperasse. A fome era grande aquela hora — praticamente não havia comido nada desde o café da manhã — mas a fadiga era maior, depois de ter trilhado 32 quilômetros por um caminho tortuoso no meio da mata. Kurapika deitou por um instante por cima de seu saco de dormir dentro da barraca apertada e tentou descansar o corpo. Faria a fogueira mais tarde.

Deixou o zíper da entrada aberto e assim conseguia ver a clareira diante dele e as árvores ao fundo. Via também um pedaço do céu. Estava claro ainda, apesar do tom cinza das nuvens. Era cedo e ele podia se dar ao luxo de descansar. Ao menos por alguns minutos.

Ele se permitiu fechar os olhos. E sem que percebesse, adormeceu.

(…)

Kurapika acordou com um sobressalto. Ergueu o tronco com pressa, entrando num estado de urgência como se tivesse sido acordado no grito. O ambiente, no entanto, estava em silêncio.

Ele levou alguns segundos se familiarizando com a tenda e recapitulando os eventos imediatamente anteriores. Olhou para fora da barraca, a entrada ainda aberta como havia deixado. O céu agora estava azul marinho, as árvores tão escuras que mal podia vê-las ou distinguir umas das outras. Havia dormido por muito mais do que pretendia. Não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado, mas a dor em seu estômago vazio lhe dizia que eram muitas.

Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a escuridão. Ainda assim, tateou na bolsa procurando pela pequena lanterna que havia trazido. A ligou, iluminando toda a barraca. Do lado de fora, a escuridão e o silêncio reinavam.

Decidiu sair da tenda para inspecionar rapidamente a clareira. O ar do lado de fora da barraca estava gélido. A temperatura havia despencado consideravelmente durante a noite e em poucos segundos, já sentia o frio endurecendo seus ossos.

Passou a lanterna ao redor, em um círculo. Em uma determinada parte do campo, se deteve. Quatro pequenas pedras estavam espalhadas, jogadas com descuido pela terra, como se tivessem rolado de alguma encosta. Que se lembrasse, não havia nada no chão seco quando chegou ali. O dia ainda era claro e ele teria notado. Algo certamente havia causado isso — possivelmente o vento, ele pensou. Intimamente, no entanto, discordava. O ar ali dentro da floresta era parado demais para isso. Mas relevou. Eram só pedras.

Desejou ter feito uma fogueira antes de cair no sono. Agora o bosque estava escuro demais para procurar por gravetos que servissem de lenha, e o frio, paralisante demais.

Kurapika abraçou o próprio corpo, esperando que a fricção dos braços o ajudasse a se aquecer. O frio o enervava e ele tentou lembrar se havia trazido alguma manta mais grossa para ajudá-lo a enfrentar a noite. Também pensou que comer algo o ajudaria a clarear os pensamentos. Havia sanduíches na bolsa que ele poderia jantar sem precisarem serem aquecidos, e isso seria o bastante por ora. Ele estava mais do que acostumado a passar por longos períodos de jejum, principalmente quando obcecado por algum caso, mas agora era diferente. Era uma coisa ficar sem comer na cidade, onde tinha seu escritório, sua casa e uma cama quente à disposição; outra bem distinta era deixar seu corpo sem comida depois de caminhar por horas em uma floresta gelada que havia desafiado todos os seus sentidos.

Se virou para retornar à barraca, e quando o facho de luz amarela projetado pela lanterna varreu o chão novamente, ele tomou um susto. Suspendeu o passo e mirou a luz no chão a sua frente. Tremia tanto que o círculo de claridade criado pela lanterna tinha dificuldade em ficar num ponto só. Kurapika agachou, tanto para parar de tremer quanto para ver melhor as marcas no chão.

Um par de pegadas, iguais as que tinha visto antes, claras e frescas como se tivessem acabado de ser feitas. Mesmo no solo duro, as marcas eram indistintas, como se uma pressão enorme tivesse sido usada sobre elas. Elas já estariam ali quando ele montou a barraca? Isso ele não conseguia se lembrar. E mais importante, já estariam ali quando correu os olhos ao redor pela primeira vez ao sair da barraca?

Kurapika sentiu o estômago pesar, e mais uma vez confundiu a sensação com fome. Se levantou, mas sentiu a cabeça leve e quase agachou de novo, temendo perder o equilíbrio. Segurou firme a lanterna, proibindo sua mão de continuar tiritando, e a levantou em direção à barraca.

Quando ergueu os olhos para acompanhar o jato de luz, um novo susto. E dessa vez, não conseguiu conter a queda. Caiu sentado, a lanterna ainda alta mirando para algo além da barraca. Com a boca seca e o coração em frenesi, viu um par de olhos vermelhos brilhando como duas labaredas ao serem banhados pela luz artificial da lanterna. Seu cérebro deu um nó. Por uma ínfima fração de segundo, pensou que verteria em lágrimas. Mas a emoção foi contida quase que imediatamente ao se dar conta da natureza daquele olhar.

O terror o invadiu. Não era uma pessoa que o encarava a poucos passos de onde estava. Não havia nenhum resquício de humanidade em sua aparência. Tampouco um animal, ao menos nada que jamais havia visto ou estudado sobre.

Uma confusão mental se instalou ao tentar decifrar a origem daquela criatura. Ela era enorme, sua cabeça alcançando os galhos altos das árvores ao fundo. No mínimo três metros de altura, Kurapika calculou rapidamente, ainda sentado no chão. O rosto tinha um focinho, ou algo muito próximo disso, com um nariz e mandíbula protuberantes. 

Ele ergueu um pouco a lanterna para iluminar melhor o semblante da criatura e precisou conter um grito quando a luz amarela evidenciou algo que antes estava escondido nas sombras. Uma galhada aveludada, como a do caribu do dia anterior, crescia do alto do seu crânio, como chifres negros e pontiagudos.

A boca da criatura se abriu, tão larga que Kurapika achou que fosse se partir em dois, e de sua garganta saiu um grito grave e prolongado. O som era tão alto que Kurapika num impulso soltou a lanterna para proteger os ouvidos, deixando o objeto rolar para o lado e jogar sua luz em outra direção, abandonando ele e a criatura no mais profundo breu.

No mesmo instante, Kurapika se jogou em direção à lanterna, estendendo suas mãos antes que a fonte de luz se afastasse demais e escapasse do seu alcance. Ainda no chão, com o rosto rente à terra, sentiu subitamente as entranhas revirarem num refluxo. Sentiu um gosto podre na boca e, num ímpeto, o estômago se contorceu, fazendo vir pela garganta um líquido amarelado, que Kurapika cuspiu na hora. Mas logo notou que não era o paladar que tinha sido afetado, mas sim seu olfato: um cheiro forte de carniça de repente estava por toda parte, e ele sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem tão forte era aquela sensação nauseante.

Ele limpou os resquícios de bile dos lábios com a mão e cobriu boca e nariz com um dos braços. Com o outro, agarrou na lanterna e se virou para onde a criatura estava. Mas não havia mais nada além da barraca.  
Kurapika se levantou com a respiração ofegante. O odor azedo continuava pairando no ar e chegando até suas narinas, mesmo que as tivesse bloqueando com o braço. A sensação de enjôo aumentou. Se tivesse mais coisa no estômago, certamente já teria posto tudo para fora.

Ele se virou de costas para encarar o outro lado. A rapidez fez a náusea ameaçar aumentar de novo. Por um segundo, chegou a cogitar que a criatura tivesse sido parte de algum pesadelo ou que estava vendo coisas, mas não apenas o cheiro permanecia forte no local como o grito alto que ouvira ainda ecoava dentro dos ouvidos. E aquilo era palpável demais para ser apenas imaginação.

A floresta banhada pela luz da lanterna estava vazia e silenciosa, o que despertou em Kurapika uma sensação de perigo iminente. Não gostava do que não podia ver, e preferia mil vezes que a criatura aparecesse de novo na sua frente. Mas ela havia desaparecido tão rápido que ele mal conseguiu vislumbrar com clareza. Só se lembrava dos chifres, da feição animalesca.

Então sentiu uma presença, mas a sensação não durou mais do que uma fração de segundo: foi substituída logo em seguida por uma dor intensa nas costas ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo foi lançado para a frente, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Kurapika caiu no chão mais uma vez, sentindo a terra áspera arranhar sua testa e sujar seu rosto. 

O mesmo uivo grave de antes rompeu novamente no silêncio do vale. Suas costas ardiam e o pulmão parecia ter expelido todo o ar de repente. Kurapika tossiu, recuperando o fôlego e tentando se levantar a despeito da dor lancinante que sentia no corpo.

Se arrastou para frente por puro instinto, segurando firme a lanterna entre os dedos. Virou a luz na direção do ataque e tudo que conseguiu ver foi a criatura de olhos famintos e mandíbula aberta a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, em plena ação para desferir mais um golpe.

Kurapika rolou para o lado o suficiente apenas para escapar da investida e se colocou de pé, cambaleante. Sem nem pensar, as correntes surgiram em seus dedos e, num ímpeto movido pela adrenalina, ele as lançou para frente, na expectativa de ao menos conter o animal. As correntes se enroscaram no corpo enegrecido da criatura, que pela primeira vez hesitou, como se confusa com aquela situação. Kurapika aproveitou o momento para forçar as correntes a apertarem ainda mais, o máximo que conseguiu. A mão custou a ser manter estável. Seu coração palpitava perigosamente.

O animal, ou o que quer que fosse, encarou o hunter com os olhos flamejantes. Sua altura era no mínimo o dobro da de Kurapika. O peito era largo, assim como os braços — que de tão compridos, quase arrastavam no chão. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que exibia uma força muscular assustadora, a criatura era cadavérica, a pele de cor suja repuxada e colada nos ossos. Toda a costela era aparente sob aquela pele macilenta. Uma visão que escapava qualquer tipo de lógica.

A criatura gritou, e Kurapika não sabia se de dor ou de raiva. Talvez dos dois. Ele apertou ainda mais as correntes, engolindo em seco e forçando seu cérebro a ignorar o odor que mais uma vez o causava enjôo. Ele não fazia ideia do que faria com o animal, sabia somente, por pura intuição, que deveria o manter imobilizado. Ao menos para que pudesse pensar em uma solução.

Então sentiu a corrente oscilar. O animal tentava se mexer debaixo das amarras, retorcendo os aros que o mantinham preso. Kurapika cerrou os dentes. A mão segurava com tanta força que os nós dos dedos doíam. O monstro rosnava enquanto revirava os braços procurando uma brecha, seus dentes amarelados à mostra. Eram pontiagudos e enormes, os caninos talvez do mesmo comprimento que a mão de Kurapika. Pareciam apodrecidos e sujos, mas ele tinha certeza que seriam afiados caso tivessem oportunidade de se fincarem em sua pele. Uma oportunidade que ele esperava evitar.

Com a mão livre, Kurapika tateou a jaqueta, procurando pelo par de shurikens que trazia debaixo das vestes. Sentiu o contorno da arma e abriu o casaco apressado. Ao mesmo tempo, o animal esticava os braços alongados por debaixo da corrente tentando alcançá-las, movendo suas garras ameaçadoramente na direção dos elos de metal como se quisesse rompê-los.

Kurapika apanhou os shurikens com a mão esquerda e os lançou seguidamente, mirando no pescoço da criatura, uma das poucas partes do seu corpo que não parecia ser apenas pele e osso. As lâminas se cravaram no corpo do animal, que mais uma vez gritou um som grave que parecia preencher toda a floresta. Um filete de sangue escapou pela ferida.

Se aproveitando da breve distração causada pelos shurikens, Kurapika puxou as correntes na expectativa de fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio. O animal, no entanto, não cedeu, e em resposta, puxou também as correntes para si. Kurapika sentiu a violência da criatura naquele puxão, que quase arrancavam seus dedos. Ele sustentou o quanto conseguiu, mas a força era maior do que qualquer coisa que já tinha enfrentado. Fez de tudo para segurar o grito. A pele em volta dos anéis de Nen que prendiam a corrente começava a se rasgar. E, pela primeira vez, suas correntes sucumbiram. Se desmancharam em energia, retornando como Nen.

O monstro agora estava livre, e Kurapika sabia que em breve precisaria ativar seus olhos escarlates se queria ter alguma chance de sobrevivência. Sabia também que a técnica cobraria um preço alto do seu corpo e por isso, em um primeiro momento, optou por escapar do alcance do animal. Usou as árvores mais próximas como impulso para subir nos galhos mais altos que encontrou e se embrenhou pela floresta, deixando a clareira para trás.

Ouviu o monstro vindo atrás dele, com uma fúria que derrubava os pinheiros por onde passava. O odor de decomposição o acompanhava, assim como os rosnados animalescos, mas a agilidade de Kurapika era grande o suficiente para o manter a uma distância segura. Seu plano era ganhar tempo na esperança de clarear a mente o suficiente para estipular uma estratégia sucinta e eficaz. Usaria seus poderes como Especialista de maneira pontual e certeira, apenas o tempo suficiente para sobrepujar o adversário sem que Kurapika desgastasse ainda mais seu corpo.

Procurando sempre os galhos mais altos, Kurapika dava saltos precisos entre os pinheiros. Descansava por alguns segundos quando considerava estar afastado o suficiente da ameaça que continuava o perseguindo ou quando encontrava uma árvore especialmente alta. Em um dos saltos, no entanto, escutou um pequeno estalo ao pousar no galho. Sua atenção se desviou para a árvore e o estalo surgiu de novo, mais alto. O galho onde estava ameaçava se desprender do tronco e agora se prendia apenas por uma pequena parte.

Kurapika ficou imóvel. Evitando causar qualquer estresse a mais no galho, olhou com cautela para as árvores próximas procurando outro ponto de apoio. Todas estavam longe demais para que pudesse alcançar apenas com seus membros, por mais esticados que estivessem. Precisaria de impulso para seguir adiante, mas o galho prestes a quebrar não daria o suporte suficiente para isso.

Atrás dele, a terra tremia com os passos largos do animal que seguia em seu encalço. Com aquele tamanho, não demoraria muito para que o alcançasse.

O galho estalou mais uma vez, e Kurapika decidiu se lançar para a frente. Começou a perder altitude, mas o tronco fino de uma bétula se revelou próximo, e seria o apoio necessário que ele precisaria para retomar a altura.

Seus pés chegaram a tocar a madeira, mas ao invés de subir, seu corpo foi atirado para o chão com uma força que o deixou atordoado. Kurapika não precisou nem se virar para saber que havia sido alcançado. As costas arderam como se estivessem em chamas, e ele se lembrou do ataque anterior. A pele das costas devia estar em carne viva, mas ele se preocuparia depois.

A criatura se jogou para Kurapika com a boca aberta e um bafo roto que o fez voltar a ter ânsias de vômito. Num impulso, pegou a primeira pedra que sua mão alcançou e bateu com força no focinho do animal. A essa altura, seus olhos já estavam tão rubros quanto os da criatura.

A força do ataque fez o monstro ganir de dor. O sangue vermelho vivo pingou na jaqueta de Kurapika. Com raiva, ele bateu novamente no rosto cadavérico que o encarava com uma mistura de ódio e avidez. O mostro se afastou com o segundo golpe, não sem antes arrastar suas garras pelo corpo de Kurapika e rasgar os braços da jaqueta. O casaco logo se manchou de sangue. Agora, porém, do seu próprio braço.

Kurapika se levantou. A dor não o incomodou, sabia que podia dar um jeito nisso depois. Estava em um estado frenético demais para focar em qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Precisava aproveitar a adrenalina. O animal, por sua vez, parecia igualmente colérico. Corria em direção de Kurapika e o tentava agarrar, lançando suas garras em todas as direções, a despeito do rosto machucado. Kurapika esquivava, agora com a agilidade aumentada. Matar um monstro daqueles em uma luta corporal parecia uma tarefa impossível, mas ele já tinha cruzado há muito tempo a linha do que era possível ou não. Só restava dar tudo de si.

Sua força também havia aumentado. Enquanto estivesse fazendo uso do Emperor Time, todas as suas habilidades estavam melhoradas e aquilo era a única coisa a que ele se agarrava agora. Sabia o quanto aquilo o debilitaria, mas poderia se cuidar depois. Agora se preocupava apenas em sobreviver.

Em um movimento ligeiro, Kurapika pegou a navalha automática que estava guardada no bolso. A ativou, fazendo a lâmina surgir. Despejou seu Nen na arma e a deixou em posição de ataque. Assim que a criatura chegou perto novamente, ele desviou, golpeando-a no antebraço. O fio da navalha fez uma linha fina, mas profunda no animal, que reagiu urrando de dor.

Mas atingir apenas os membros não seria suficiente. Kurapika sabia que precisava atingir seu coração, ou pelo menos seu crânio, para imobilizá-lo de vez. E que dificilmente faria isso daquela altura estando no chão.

Kurapika correu por alguns metros. Ganhou velocidade e a usou de impulso para voltar para o alto das árvores. Os ramos dos pinheiros se embolaram em sua roupa e ele sentiu a dor no braço e costas mais aguda do que nunca. Queria poder usar sua Holy Chain para tratar os ferimentos. Não levaria mais do que alguns segundos, mas aqueles segundos eram preciosos demais para desperdiçar. Então apenas se forçou a esquecer a dor e seguir com o plano.

O animal veio logo atrás, as pernas compridas alcançando Kurapika em poucos passos. Ele gritava, derrubando os pinheiros no caminho, arrancando algumas das árvores direto da raíz. Kurapika precisou continuar em movimento para que não fosse derrubado. Assim que punha os pés em um tronco, ele era destruído, forçando Kurapika a ser cada vez mais rápido.

Um certo desespero começou a tomar conta do seu corpo quando ele percebeu que estava demorando demais para ganhar altura suficiente para desferir um golpe mais letal. Naquele ritmo, a criatura o alcançaria a qualquer momento. Por vezes, chegava a sentir suas garras roçando suas pernas e arranhando a barra da calça. Não queria olhar para os próprios pés, mas as pontadas que sentia toda vez que se impulsionava para ganhar altura indicavam que eles também deveriam estar terrivelmente machucados.

Então, como a única cartada que tinha, deu o pulo mais alto e mais longo que conseguiu. Os pés doeram como o diabo, mas ele trincou os dentes e continuou, esticando os braços para agarrar o galho mais alto do caminho. Usou o galho para se balançar e arremessar o corpo novamente, repetindo o truque até finalmente estar mais alto do que o animal. No último salto, deu uma cambalhota no ar para mudar de direção e desceu com a navalha apontada para frente. O animal foi tomado de assalto. Demorou demais para reagir e deixou o peito desobstruído, o que permitiu Kurapika cravar a lâmina bem no meio. Fincou a arma o mais fundo que conseguiu e caiu no chão, mal conseguindo se equilibrar.

A criatura soltou o grito mais alto que já tinha dado até então e Kurapika ficou de pé, arquejante. Não havia uma única parte do seu corpo que não gritasse de dor, mas ele continuou parado, olhando o animal agonizar. O monstro bateu as costas em uma das árvores com um estrondo. A expressão de agonia era evidente mesmo em um rosto pavoroso como aquele. As garras tatearam o próprio peito, à procura do objeto que lhe causava aquele sofrimento. A criatura rosnava furiosa. Os olhos vermelhos já não estavam tão flamejantes, mas continuavam vivos.

Kurapika inspirou fundo, mas até o pulmão doía. O cheiro de carniça ainda estava lá, mas agora era insignificante. Ou talvez ele já estivesse acostumado. Decidiu que não iria embora até se certificar que a criatura estava morta ou, ao menos, muito debilitada.

Notou então que a escuridão da floresta já não era mais tão escura assim. Olhou para cima e viu o céu se tingir de laranja escuro. Estava amanhecendo.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, pensando em como tinha sido ingênuo de sua parte achar que encontraria respostas naquela ilha. Toda a motivação original que tinha para ter feito aquela viagem já não fazia sentido e quase lhe custara a vida. Talvez não tivesse tanta sorte da próxima vez. Aquela busca implacável e, muitas vezes imprudente, eventualmente cobraria um preço alto demais. Já estava cobrando, se parasse pra pensar. E aquela era uma dor que nem todo Nem dos curandeiros mais habilidosos do mundo remediariam.

Kurapika acordou de seus pensamentos com um novo grito inesperado do animal. Ele abriu os olhos depressa, a tempo de ver sua navalha cair no chão. Kurapika se sentiu petrificado. A criatura havia sumido.

Ele ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. O coração retomou a palpitação, quase esgarçando seu peito. Demorou longos minutos para assimilar aquele sumiço, que ele não sabia o que queria dizer. Havia falhado?

Os joelhos de Kurapika então cederam e ele os enterrou no chão. Cobriu a cabeça com as mãos trêmulas e, num desespero por aquela situação que não conseguia controlar, gritou de volta para a floresta, o mais alto que conseguiu. 

Quando todo o ar se esvaiu do corpo e ele ofegou exaltado, ouviu passos suaves por cima da relva. Levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente. Embaralhadas no emaranhado de troncos e arbustos estavam quatro patas curtas e aveludadas.

Kurapika se forçou a olhar para cima mais um pouco, mesmo já sabendo a quem pertenciam aquelas patas.

Do alto, o caribu o encarava. E depois disso, tudo escureceu.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura! A imagem da criatura foi inspirada levemente na lenda de nativos norte-americanos do Wendigo, monstro faminto que habitaria as florestas do norte.


End file.
